


Lights, Camera, Action!

by shitetano



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Video Cameras, camera kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitetano/pseuds/shitetano
Summary: The idea came when Haru heard his friends Rei and Nagisa argue about it. Apparently, the blond had recorded their little bedroom adventures and now Haru wanted to try it with Makoto. PWP of Haru enjoying how shy Makoto is when cameras are used in the bedroom. Enjoy!(This was posted in ffnet before it was edited)





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a MakoHaru (HaruMako really) fic for awhile now and thought that this would be pretty interesting! I hope you guys enjoy, and tell me what you think!

It was Haru’s idea, Makoto was too shy to even think about it. To be fair, Makoto was usually too shy to even initiate anything remotely sexual. Haru was always the one who tried to bring new things into their sex life, and since his boyfriend had started opening up to sex more, he decided to record what they did to see how far Makoto would come along. And also because he knew how shy Makoto would get when the camera was pointed at him. 

The idea came when he heard his friends Rei and Nagisa argue about it. Apparently, the blond had recorded their little bedroom adventures without asking for permission and now Rei was pleading (more like screaming really) for Nagisa to delete it. 

Haru wasn’t usually one to eavesdrop, but the two spoke so loudly that he didn’t really have a choice. The conversation was interesting enough anyway. They had an old video camera that was rotting away in his drawer. Makoto had bought it before to record their training and see what they could improve on. Maybe it was time he used it. 

The brunet was against this whole thing of course. It was no secret that Makoto had some insecurities about his body no matter how much Haru praised him, and the thought of actually seeing his whole body on video made him unsure if Haru would enjoy having him in his insecure state. 

“Just one time.” Blue eyes were looking at Makoto pleadingly. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his brunet locks. He was always shit at denying Haru anything he wanted, and why would that change now? 

“Alright, Haru-chan. If you want it that badly-”

“I do. I always want Makoto.” Haru’s voice sounded so sincere that Makoto felt his heart flutter. 

“H-Haru..” Makoto’s face flushed as Haru started kissing the palm of his hand. “Just promise not to make me watch it..?”

“Okay.” Haru gave Makoto a kiss on the side of his lip before getting off the bed to take the camera. He charged it prior to asking the brunet, because if Makoto was going to say yes and be all cute about it, he knew it had to be recorded or else he was never going to forgive himself. No way was he going to let every moment of Makoto being cute pass. Though the brunet was always cute in his eyes 

He turned on the camera and pointed it at Makoto who was staring at him from the bed with those big, innocent, green eyes. He gave a shy smile and waved at the camera. “Hi, Haru cha-”

“Drop. the. chan.” Haru’s voice dropped an octave lower, and it made the brunet’s green eyes widen slightly. Dominating was not something they really gave a try since Makoto always gave in so easily, but seeing just how photogenic he looked on the camera screen made Haru want to dominate him, see him writhing underneath his touch. 

“What are we going to do today, Makoto?” In an instant, Makoto’s whole face was colored red. Haru knew what they were doing, why did he have to ask? But then again, it was a demand posed as a question. If he was going to give his best for Haru, he had to answer. 

Makoto’s mouth opened and closed as he struggled with what to say. How could he not when Haru was manning the camera so seriously? He gulped and pulled a pillow over to his lap to cover his growing erection as his eyes averted from the camera. “W-we’re umm..”

“We’re..?” Haru went closer and held him by the chin, forcing him to look back at the camera as he tried to coax the words out of him. Looking at Makoto through the camera, though not much different, made blood travel down his groin. He lightly brushed Makoto’s bottom lip with his thumb, zooming at those wide, green eyes as he licked at the finger.

Feeling much more comfortable at Haru’s touch, Makoto held his wrist to keep it in place as he sucked on Haru’s thumb lightly. He could do this, if Haru was going to be dominating, he could at least try to be a little naughty, though that wasn’t really built in his character. 

“We’ll be doing… s-stuff…” On second thought, maybe he didn’t really have it in him to be naughty. Haru smirked, and Makoto knew he was just thriving on seeing him so shy. He took the finger back in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, making sure that the camera was capturing how lewd he was being despite how red his face was getting. “S-stuff like this maybe?” He purred lightly, very un-Makoto like.

There was a sense of satisfaction when he heard Haru hiss out a “Fuck”. Confidence raised, he leaned over to Haru’s hips, pulling him closer to nuzzle his erection through the cloth while trying to ignore the camera that followed his movement. 

The brunet pulled down the zipper with his teeth and pulled Haru’s erection out, smirking to himself when he saw that it was already leaking with precum. He licked the head lightly before trailing kisses down the base and going up again to suck on the head. “Haru,” he let out a soft moan, his hot breath hitting the erection and making it twitch with need.

Without further ado, Makoto took Haru’s length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly until he found the rhythm Haru liked. He looked up to Haru as he took the cock down his throat, and it took all of Haru’s will power not to burst right then and there. Makoto was fucking hot. And though he probably didn’t know it, he was loving the attention he was getting from the camera. 

“Fuck, Makoto.” Haru’s face was red as he panted, pushing the brunet off his cock and down to lie flat on the bed. He disregarded the camera as he started kissing down Makoto’s neck, grinding against Makoto’s erection. 

“Strip. Now.” The command was given loud and clear, and Makoto obeyed. The room’s light was just perfect because the camera was actually giving those sculpted muscles some justice. And Haru couldn’t wait to have him, but he must. 

Makoto took his sweet time taking those clothes off, the shyness getting back to him because there was actually going to be a recording of him naked, and it made him feel anxious. The thought just didn’t sit well with him. But Haru was quick to catch up on what his boyfriend was thinking, and he leaned in and kissed him lovingly, letting his tongue explore Makoto’s warm mouth. 

When he pulled away, there was a string of saliva that connected both of them while they panted. His blue eyes stared down at Makoto with such love and he felt his heart flutter once more. “You’re beautiful, Makoto.” 

“H-Haru I-”

“Don’t deny it.” 

That was enough to keep Makoto quiet as Haru helped him out of his boxers, which was quite the chore since he still wanted to keep recording. Once completely naked, Haru wasted no time and flipped Makoto to be on all fours, ignoring the surprised gasp and protests that came from the brunet. 

He put the camera on the edge of the bed and angled it so that it could still capture them while Makoto waited awkwardly on all fours. Not for long though. Soon, Haru spread his cheeks lightly and licked his entrance, revelling in the sweet moans that Makoto gave. 

He reached as deep as he could inside Makoto with his tongue, rubbing where he knew he was wanted. 

Makoto was always vocal, but Haru noticed that he was louder now, moaning at everything he did. It was either the fact that he was getting recorded or that he just wanted his sweet release. Probably both. 

“Please, Haru…” Makoto begged, which wasn’t at all uncommon. He looked back at Haru with pleading green eyes, and Haru decided that it was time he gave Makoto what he wanted. He slipped two fingers in with ease, gently scissoring him, but stopped when he heard Makoto whine. 

“I c-can take it, please, Haru I want you inside.”

Haru was slightly taken aback. This was a surprise, Makoto loved foreplay. But he wasn’t against this. He took the camera back from its corner and positioned himself against the brunet, slapping his cock over his entrance several times, enjoying how hot it looked over the screen. 

“Say that again.”

“I w-want you inside, Haruka.” 

At the mention of his full name, Haru couldn’t take it anymore and slipped inside Makoto, grunting softly as he sheathed himself all the way in. He held on the brunet’s hip, rubbing soothing circles and made sure that he could handle it, not wanting to hurt him too much.

When he felt the familiar pain of intrusion, Makoto clenched the pillow below him, raising his ass to make it easier for Haru. No matter how much prep they did, there was always a small sting, but it was the good kind. Because it meant that things were about to get better. 

He looked over to see Haru, flushed and panting as he pushed his ass back to urge him to move, letting out a moan as he did so. His request was taken and Haru started moving his hips, timing it with Makoto’s movement until they found the pace that worked for them both. 

“Haru!” Makoto’s moaned his name like a mantra as he felt the large cock fill in and out of him so fast. He reached down to tend to his own erection, pumping his cock along each thrust. 

Haru felt himself nearing his end, and started thrusting into Makoto’s prostate, groaning every time the brunet would tighten around him. 

It didn’t take long before Haru came inside, riding out his climax which led Makoto to release on the sheets. They slumped down, panting. Haru lay on top of Makoto tiredly. 

“The camera isn’t too bad.” Makoto admitted after awhile, smiling sheepishly as Haru moved beside him to hold him close. They lay in each others arms, enjoying the comfort they brought to each other. 

Makoto will definitely watch the footage when he was alone.

* * *

The brunet woke up to Haru texting, hearing him tap away at his phone, which was unusual since Haru almost never used his phone. Heck, he barely even brought it with him since three phones already drowned at his impulse to swim. He wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist and rubbed his nose against his hip lightly.

“Good morning, Haru.”

“‘Morning Makoto.” He said and continued typing. Makoto’s interest was piqued, and he sat up slightly, ignoring his sore hips as he looked over the phone.

“Why are you chatting with Nagisa so early in the morning?”

“Nagisa said Rei was cute. I said you were cuter.” The blush that spread across Makoto’s face was adorable enough for Haru to look over at his lover. 

“You didn’t have to tell him that. His opinion doesn’t matter to me, only yours does.” He gave small, sleepy kisses over Haru’s neck. 

Haru grumbled softly. “But you’re the cutest.”

“Stop saying that, Haru.” Makoto scolded lightly and buried his face on Haru’s neck. “Rei can be pretty cute, Nagisa can brag about it.”

“But he isn’t as cute as you.” Haru argued. This wasn’t a fight he was going to win, so Makoto stopped defending the other couple.

“I’m guessing Nagisa didn’t take it so well?”

Haru was silent for awhile, long enough that Makoto started to worry. He knew that look. Haru did something he probably shouldn’t have. “Haru… what did you do?”

“I had to prove that you were the cutest…”

In an instant, the phone was snatched from his hands and Makoto swiped furiously, reading back on everything they talked about until he saw it, and he paled. There was a small clip of him on all fours begging for Haru to take him, the camera zooming in on his face when he looked back at his lover. There were sounds too. 

_ “Say that again.” _

_ “I w-want you inside, Haruka.”  _

_ ... _

“Haru…” Makoto’s voice growled dangerously low, and Haru knew better than to stay so close to him in his full rage. 

“Not my fault you’re so cute.” He said quickly before dashing away as far as he could from the bedroom. 

That night, Haruka had to be on the receiving end while Makoto manned the camera. 


End file.
